undertalefandomcom_fr-20200215-history
SAUVER
Dans Undertale, SAVE est le nom donné dans l'univers du jeu aux fichiers de sauvegarde et la capacité à les remplacer. Il n'y a qu'un emplacement de SAVE dans le jeu, qui peut être réécrit grâce aux SAVE Points. Dans les dialogues, "SAVE" est toujours en majuscules, et peut être conjugué. Charger Une SAVE peut être chargée ''(load)'' depuis le menu du jeu. Le jeu charge automatiquement la dernière SAVE quand les HP du protagoniste tombent à 0. La Métaconnaissance joue un rôle important dans le jeu, où le protagoniste et d'autres personnages se rappellent de ce qui s'est passé avant le chargement de la SAVE; par exemple, Toriel remarque que parler avec le protagoniste est comme parler avec un vieil ami, tandis que Papyrus trouve qu'il/elle lui rappelle quelqu'un. Réinitialiser La fonction Reset (Réinitialiser) ''se trouve dans le menu principal du jeu. Cette option supprimes des données de la SAVE, comme le LV et l'EXP du protagoniste; mais pas certaines variables comme le nom. De la même manière qu'en chargeant une SAVE, certains personnages réagissent différemment après une réinitialisation. True Reset Un '''True Reset '(Vraie réinitialisation) est une fonction disponible après avoir terminé la Route Vrai Pacifiste. Elle efface définitivement toutes les données présentes dans la SAVE, à une seule exception près. Si la Route Génocide est terminée, Chara détruit le monde et ses lignes du temps. Chara propose au joueur de recréer le monde, en échange de son âme. Accepter son offre équivaut à un True Reset; mais cela activera un drapeau permanent dans les fichiers du jeu, qui affectera le dénouement de la Route Vrai Pacifiste. Histoire Dans l'univers d'Undertale, SAUVER le jeu manipule les lignes du temps."our reports showed a massive anomaly in the timespace continuum. timelines jumping left and right, stopping and starting..." - Sans Ce pouvoir est réservé a l'être ayant la plus forte détermination."And when I tried to load my save file... It didn't work. Your DETERMINATION! Somehow, it's even greater than mine!" - Flowey Le premier personnage connu pour posséder ce pouvoir est Flowey, supposément à cause de la détermination qui lui a été injectée. Il perd sa capacité de SAVE au moment où le protagoniste entre dans l'Underground, car la détermination de ce dernier surpasse la sienne. Notamment, Flowey est aussi le seul personnage qui garde pleine connaissance des actions du protagoniste avant et après le chargement d'une SAVE, contrairement aux autres personnages qui y font seulement allusion. A la fin de la Route Neutre, Flowey retrouve son pouvoir de SAVE après avoir absorbé les six ÂMES humaines. Son utilisation du pouvoir de SAVE dans cet état est analogue aux états de sauvegarde, qu'il utilise en combat pour dérouter le joueur. Une autre différence est le nombre d'emplacements de sauvegarde; tandis que le protagoniste ne peut avoir qu'une SAVE, Photoshop Flowey en utilise quatre, on peut même deviner qu'il peut en utiliser au moins six.Lines 18567 through 18574 in the strings.txt game file. Retrieved 20 September 2015 from http://rawr.ws/undertale/ Sans SAVE Il n'est pas obligatoire de sauvegarder, il est même possible de voir toutes les fins du jeu sans. Vers la fin des Routes Neutre ou Pacifiste, le jeu se rendra compte que le protagoniste n'a jamais sauvegardé. Route Neutre Flowey se moque du protagoniste pour ne pas avoir fait de SAVE. Il se sert de sa capacité pour sauvegarder et charger comme d'habitude. Dans l'appel après la fin, Sans peut faire une blague, suggérant que le protagoniste devrait sauvegarder. Le monologue de Flowey au protagoniste est inchangé. En terminant le jeu dans une Route Neutre, le jeu redémarrera, et sans fichier de sauvegarde, le joueur devra lancer une nouvelle partie dans le menu. Route Vrai Pacifiste Si le jeu a déjà été terminé une fois dans la Route Neutre, la quête d'Alphys sera disponible, donnant la possibilité de compléter le jeu en Route Pacifiste. Tout ceci peut être fait sans sauvegarder le jeu. Pendant le combat final, le protagoniste essaie de sauvegarder sur la SAVE d'Asriel pour le battre, mais il est dit que comme il/elle n'a jamais sauvegardé avant, il/elle n'en a pas le pouvoir. L'histoire se poursuit comme normalement, mais le jeu se sauvegarde silencieusement, empêchant la disparition de la ligne du temps après la fermeture du jeu. Références Voir aussi * SAVE Point de:SPEICHERN en:‎SAVE es:‎SAVE ja:SAVE pl:ZAPIS ru:Сохранение zh:拯救 Catégorie:Mécaniques de Jeu